


Miraculous

by charliechick117



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliechick117/pseuds/charliechick117
Summary: Adrien Agreste was the Lord of a small island, inherited by his late father.  Kind and generous, he spent much of his time traveling along the Archipelago to strengthen treaties and alliances.Marinette Dupain-Cheng was the daughter of a baker and recently moved to Agreste Isle as apprentice to a well-known seamstress while working at a local bakery.Chat Noir and Ladybug were deadly pirates of the Archipelago - shrouded by mystery and protected by their magical Familiars, they hunt the seas for evil-doers who would harm the innocent lives of the Archipelago.  Yet, as they dive deeper into the mystery of the Moth, their lives began to collide.





	Miraculous

**Author's Note:**

> Ignores all my wips for this.
> 
> I love me a good pirate!AU and I love reading fics of Marinette as a mermaid forever plaguing Chat Noir the pirate BUT I kind of wanted to write my own thing with Ladybug and Chat Noir as pirate partners and here we are.
> 
> (I also don't have a title so it might change as the fic goes on...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you aren't aware (because I sure as heck wasn't until I dug into the internet) but Bridgette and Felix are the names of Ladybug and Chat Noir in the 2D anime of Miraculous Ladybug (which I think never made it out of storyboarding? IDK?) and I've read fics/seen art of them as Adrien and Marinette's cousins/siblings and I really enjoyed their characterization so they're added in as some extra characters in this. But any knowledge isn't really important to this fic.
> 
> Also, I decided to give Adrien's bodyguard a name so he's Hugo in this fic. :)

Marinette breathed in the salty air and took her first step on Agreste Isle.  After years of study and practicing until her fingers bled, Marinette finally had an apprenticeship to Lord Adrien's personal seamstress.  Someone bumped into Marinette and almost knocked her over.  She grabbed her bag closer to her chest and stood protectively over her luggage.  Swallowing nervously, Marinette looked down at the letter from Bridgette, Lord Adrien's seamstress.  It had an address and Marinette looked down the bustling port and felt a little lost.  Already, she missed her parents and she touched the good luck bracelet on her wrist, a going away gift from her mother.

Agreste Isle, named after the Agreste family who colonized the land, was much different from her home at Bourgeois Castle.  The port, being the center of the Raenel Archipelago, bustled with activity, sailors coming and going, traders shouting their goods.  From the port, a well paved road led to the center of the city.  Marinette saw the Agreste Manor peeking over the buildings.

That was as good a place as any to start.  Marinette hoisted up her bag and started for Agreste Manor.

 

Agreste Manor rested on top of a hill, looking over the entire city.  It was a huge building built of marble with pillars inlaid in gold.  It wasn't as luxurious as the Bourgeois Castle that Marinette was accustom to see, but there was a majesty on the Manor that left her standing in the street in awe, instructions to her new work and home hanging loose in her hand.

Someone crashed into Marinette's back and knocked her onto the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Marinette blinked at the reams of fabric that were scattered all over the ground.  She reached for the one closest to her, black velvet, high quality too by the feel of it.  Next to it was gold lace and Marinette traced the fine stitches of the fabric, practically drooling over it.  Coming to her senses, Marinette gathered the fabric, dusting off as much of the dirt as she could.  She stood up and turned around.

The woman behind Marinette had long dark hair tied behind her head and wide eyes with a blush on her face.  She had reams of fabric in her arms, most of them falling out.

"These are yours?" Marinette held out the fabric.

"Yes!  Oh, I'm so sorry!  My shop is just down the street.  Could you help me out?"

"Of course!  I'm actually looking for a shop.  It's called Lady in Red?"

The woman grinned and started bouncing.  "That's my shop!  You must be Marinette!  I'm Bridgette, Lord Adrien's seamstress.  I'm so glad to meet you!"

Marinette laughed nervously at Bridgette's enthusiasm.  "Thanks.  I'm really honored to be your apprentice.  And for Lord Adrien himself!"

Bridgette led Marinette down the street to her shop.  It was positioned at the base of the hill, only a few miles from Agreste Manor.  Bridgette opened the door and a bell chimed overhead.  The door opened up to a little boutique, filled with clothes and Marinette couldn't help but gawk at how well made they were.  In her dreams she couldn't stitch that tightly.  The back of the store had a counter and a set of stairs leading up.

Upstairs was small living space, a kitchen with a dining room set was set on the far wall and a door to the left showed a sliver of a bedroom.  Bridgette showed Marinette to a second set of stairs, this one tucked behind a bookshelf, which led to a loft.

"It's not much, but I hope it'll do," Bridgette said.

Marinette climbed up the stairs and through the trapdoor.  She gasped at the sight of the loft.  It was an open room with a small bed pushed up against the far wall.  A dresser was on the opposite wall with a small mirror attached.  But all Marinette had eyes for was the huge window that looked over the port.  She walked up to the window, throwing the shutters open and letting the sounds of the city float up to her.

"It's perfect, Bridgette," Marinette said.  "I think I'm gonna like it here."

Within a few weeks, Marinette felt like she belonged at Bridgette's side, working together at Lady in Red.  Marinette found herself working on designs fit for a king, laughing alongside Bridgette as they worked side by side.  She learned the ins and outs of the port and which vendors sold the best pastries.  She spent her days away from the shop down at port, sketching ideas for future clothes.

It wasn't home but it was beginning to feel like it.

* * *

Adrien loved his city.  He loved his people and would do everything in his power to keep them safe.  Ever since he was named Lord of Agreste Isle, he swore to keep them safe no matter the cost.  He spent much of his time outside the Manor walking the streets, talking with the commoners, shopping at the port and admiring the ships.  He wanted to be a good Lord to his people and the best way was to be among them.

It was late and Adrien had just left Lady in Red, Bridgette introducing him to her new apprentice - a blushing girl named Marinette.  After making sure she was settling in well, he made his way down to the port.

He loved the smell of the ocean, the cold wind that blew off the waters and the sight of ships on the horizon.  His favorite part about being a Lord was traveling from island to island, sailing across the Archipelago.  It was a cold night and Adrien pulled his jacket closer as he made his way down to the docks.

A scream pierced the night air and Adrien was instantly on high alert.  He touched the sword on his hip and ran towards the scream.  The still air of the port was shattered as more screams echoed in the air.  Adrien grabbed the scarf from around his neck and tore two holes into it.  He wrapped it around his face as a makeshift mask and  _ran_.  More screams came from the docks and he put an extra push in his run.

In all the years he lived on this island, there had never been any violent acts.  Pirate stayed far away from their Archipelago and the peace treaties among the isles were firmly intact.  So what was happening now that caused his people to scream in terror?

Adrien skidded around a corner.  Ahead was the main port and Adrien gasped.  Docked in the main port was a massive black ship and hordes of people, no, hordes of  _pirates_ , were descending from it.  They were armed and laughed while firing their guns and waving their swords.  Adrien growled in the back of his throat and gripped the sword at his side.

"Why are pirates coming here?" he whispered to himself.

He followed them quietly through the city.  The pirates didn't break into any stores, didn't attack anyone who hid from them.  They were unlike any pirates Adrien had ever seen.  They didn't pillage or plunder but walked with purpose through the city.  It was as if they were looking for something.

Or someone.

Across the street, a young woman with a red sash around her eyes was following the pirates as well.  She didn't have any weapons on her but ran from building to building, trailing the pirates.  Adrien jogged across the street and tapped her on the shoulder.

"It's dangerous to be out here alone," he said.

She whipped around, hand on his wrist and twisting it backwards, pulling him behind the building.  Adrien bit back a yelp and fell to his knees; he could feel callouses on her fingers where they dug into his wrist.  The woman had bright blue eyes, narrowed at him with suspicion.  Her hair was dark and pulled back into twin braids.  Adrien's stomach bottomed out and he gasped.  She was beautiful.

"Could say the same for you," she said.  She let go of his hand and peeked around the corner.  "Pirates have never come to Agreste Isle, what brought them here now?  They aren't attacking anyone so that means they must be searching for something, right?"

"Right," Adrien said, surprised at how quickly she came to that conclusion.

"Maybe Lord Adrien is hiding more than we thought."

Adrien swallowed his immediate reaction to defend himself.  If the pirates were after him, he shouldn't draw attention to himself.  He looked around the corner and saw the group of pirates making their way towards Agreste Manor.  "Maybe they're after the Lord himself."

Together, they trailed the pirates, hiding behind buildings and keeping conversation brief.  Whoever this girl was, she had a clear head and didn't seem afraid of the deadly pirates they followed.  Adrien could respect that.  The pirates stopped at a small shop at the very base of the hill where Agreste Manor rested.  The building had no name and shuttered windows and Adrien couldn't remember who owned it.

He and Mystery Girl tucked themselves in an alley across from the pirates.  Adrien rested a hand on his sword.

"They're in here," the leading pirate growled.

"Then let's break in!" another one shouted and lifted his leg up.

"No!" Leader said, stopping him from kicking the door in.  "Do you want the two most powerful Familiars on alert?  We need to sneak up on them."

Mystery Girl tugged on Adrien's sleeve, pulling him down.  "We need to save whoever is in there!"

"You don't have any weapons!" Adrien hissed back.

"You distract then, I'll sneak around and lead them out," she said.  "Give me ten minutes and I'll met you back at the main port."

"Too far," Adrien countered.  "And the pirates will head back there once they realize the place is empty."

"I suppose you have a better place?"

"Three blocks down is a tavern called Nino's.  I know the guy who owns it.  We meet there."

She nodded and slipped away in the darkness.  Adrien tightened his grip on his sword and stepped out towards the pirates.

 

Nino's tavern wasn't the biggest or the busiest, but it was the friendliest and Adrien's personal favorite.  He and Nino had been friends since childhood and Adrien knew he could trust Nino with his life.  Mystery Girl was already waiting outside, her face pale and arms wrapped around herself.  Adrien pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door.

Sometimes, when the pressure of court was too much, Adrien would hide out at Nino's.  It happened frequently enough that Adrien had his own room in the back of the bar.  He led Mystery Girl through the dark tavern to his room in the back.  It wasn't much, a mattress on the floor and a dresser against the wall, but it was somewhere Adrien could be himself instead of Lord Adrien.

"You're bleeding," Mystery Girl whispered as Adrien closed the door behind him.

He looked down at his arm and winced.  He forgot about that - a close shave with Leader Pirate left him with a deep gash on his bicep.  She touched his arm gently, eyebrows furrowed in concern.  Adrien couldn't help but give her a flirty grin.  "Concerned, my lady?"

She rolled her eyes.  "Hardly.  You'll need stitches though."

Adrien glanced around the room, belated realizing they were alone.  "Who were the pirates after?  Did you rescue them?"

"Sort of?" she sat down on the mattress and patted for Adrien to sit beside her.  She pulled out a needle and thread from her jacket pocket and pulled Adrien's arm close to her.  "This will hurt."

Adrien braced himself as she started to stitch up his arm.  He winced with each tug of thread and tried not to flinch.  "So what brought you out to fight pirates?"

Mystery Girl tugged the thread and Adrien hissed.  "I heard them.  I couldn't stand by and do nothing so I didn't.  And, if you remember, I didn't fight the pirates.  You did.  Although it looks like you could have used my help."

"You should see the other guys," Adrien winked.  "So tell me about these people who we saved from pirates."

"That's the thing; they weren't people. " she tied off the thread and tucked her needle away.  She tore off a piece of her shirt and wrapped it around Adrien's arm.  "You need to wash this and probably get an actual doctor to look it over."

"If they weren't people, who were they?" Adrien asked.

She tugged her jacket open and pulled out two little creatures, one black and one red with black spots.  They were small, fitting into the palm of her hand, with large heads and big eyes.  The black one had cat ears and a long tail while the red one had little antennae.

"They're called Familiars," she explained.  "Creatures who imbue magic into a host.  The black one is named Plagg and the red one is Tikki.  They're partners and the strongest Familiars in all the seas."

"No wonder the pirates wanted them."

The two Familiars jumped out of Mystery Girl's hand and floated in the air between her and Adrien.  They looked at Adrien then turned and looked at Mystery Girl.

"They're perfect," Tikki said in a high pitched voice.

"I get dibs on the boy," Plagg floated through the air and landed on Adrien's shoulder.  "He fights like a cat."

Tikki flew towards the Mystery Girl, a cloud of pink engulfing her and, instead of the little sprite, a sleek red cat landed on her lap.  Tikki turned to face Plagg and opened her mouth.  "As if you would know the first thing about cats."

The weight on Adrien's shoulder increased and he glanced over to see that Plagg had also transformed into a cat, black with lurid green eyes.  His little cat face was lifted up smugly and he purred against Adrien's head.  "Weren't ladybugs more your thing, Tikki?"

"Jealous?"

"Okay, enough!" Mystery Girl said.  Her hand rested on Tikki's head, absently patted her behind the ears.  "If you give us these powers, then what?  We got across the Archipelago and fight these pirates?"

Plagg and Tikki both nodded.  In a puff of black and pink, they transformed back into their sprite forms, both of them grinning.

"There are a lot more familiars than just us in the world, all of us created for good," Tikki explained, fluttering in the air between Adrien and the girl.  "These pirates aren't normal pirates.  They were given those powers by Nooroo.  He's been lost at sea for years.  Whoever found him in using his powers for evil and we, being the first Familiars created, are the only ones who can save him."

"But we're just normal people!" Mystery Girl protested.  "We can't go traipsing around the seas in masks and fighting people and - "

"Sure we can!" Adrien protested.  "Someone has to, right?  This is  _our_ city and I'll be damned before I see some pirates take over it."

Mystery Girl looked over at Tikki and Plagg.  Her eyes were bright blue and Adrien noticed faint freckles underneath her mask.  She looked over at Adrien and something in his chest tightened as her eyes locked onto him.  She was beautiful, he realized, and he suddenly wanted to know who she was.  She grinned and straightened her back.

"You're right," she said.  "If we're gonna do this though, we do it smart.  We need to keep our identities secret and learn whatever magic Plagg and Tikki have for us."

"Oh, code names, I like it," Adrien winked.  "Just call me Chat Noir."

"I, for one, approve entirely," Plagg said and transformed back into cat form, landing in Adrien's lap and curling up against Adrien's chest.

"Then I'll be Ladybug."

 


End file.
